yami vacances au bord de la mer
by kira-chan-666
Summary: comme le titre l'explique, nos shinigami préféré vont en vacance à la mer... mais quand les sentiments viennent s'en mêler que se passe t il? (désolée je suis nul pour résumer) fic co écrite avec Mouffon (fic complète)
1. Default Chapter

TITRE : Vacances au bord de la mer01  
  
AUTEUR : le mouffon et kira-chan  
  
BASE : yami no matsuei  
  
GENRE : yaoi lime couple Tsusuki X Hisoka  
  
CRITIQUE :  
  
VACANCES AU BORD DE LA MER  
  
16h à l'Enma-cho, ce soir là c'était l'euphorie, le patron avait donné des vacances à la moitié de ses employés et dans ce petits cercles de privilégié se trouvait Hisoka, Tsusuki, Watari et Tatsumi...Ces derniers se demandant encore pour quoi ils avaient droit à des vacances....  
  
Hisoka ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupire...Des vacances ? Voilà quelque chose qui allait lui faire le plus grand bien...Supporter Tsuzuki à longueur de journée était loin d'être une sinécure.... Il referma le dernier dossier qu'il venait de finir et se leva prés à quitter le bureau....  
  
De son côté Tsuzuki jubilait, des vacances... des journées entières à manger des pâtisseries, à pouvoir flâner de ci delà et pouvoir peut être faire un tour... Il s'arrêta net, il sourit à l'avance puis se repris ; il devait encore pour cela convaincre une certaine personne mais il mettrait toute les chances de son côté.  
  
Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Tatsumi et lui dédia son plus beau sourire.  
  
-Tatsumi san...  
  
L'interpellé releva la tête de son dossier et fit un signe de tête pour signifier à son vis-à-vis qu'il l'écoutait. Après de longue négociation qui on bien sure fini en mode petit chien battu Tsuzuki obtint gain de cause. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre son partenaire que des vacances au bord de la mer serait une bonne solution pour se détendre. Tatsumi lui s'occupait de Watari qui serait sûrement ravi de cette initiative.  
  
Le brun pris son courage à deux mains et se mit en quête d'Hisoka.  
  
Celui-ci avait eut vite fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou afin d'éviter qu'une certaine personne de sa connaissance ne lui sauta dessus en le suppliant de venir avec lui, on ne sait où, faire on ne sait quoi...  
  
La seule chose que lui désirait faire s'était allé tranquillement à la bibliothèque et profiter du calme... Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, jamais Tsusuki ne laisserait passer cette chance de partir en vacances, et comme à son habitude il embarquerait tout le monde avec lui...  
  
Laissant échapper un soupire, l 'adolescent aux troublants yeux verts, entra dans son petit studio...Il jeta son sac dans un coin et alla se faire chauffé une tasse de thé, puis en compagnie de celle-ci se lova dans son canapé ou il commença à somnoler...  
  
Le shinigami se dirigea tout d'abord au bureau de son partenaire et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déserté, alors il commença à chercher un peu partout : Bibliothèque, jardin...en fait tout les endroits où Hisoka aimait se rendre pour trouver un peu de calme.  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'il tournait, il commençait à désespérer et il tenta un dernier endroit... Il devait certainement s'y trouver.  
  
Quelques minute plus tard il se trouvait face à une porte, il hésita un long moment puis il pris une longue inspiration, puis il frappa, ses deux améthyste fixait avec anxiété la porte.  
  
Hisoka entendit vaguement un bruit au travers de son semi-sommeil....Mais qui pouvait bien se pointer chez lui ? Tout le monde savait qu'il avait une sainte horreur de recevoir quelqu'un chez lui.... C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait baisser quelques peu ses barrières pour se reposer...  
  
Il se leva péniblement, son esprit était tout embrouillé... Il avait complètement baisser ses barrières protectrices, et se retrouvaient sans défense... Il espéra que qui que ce fut, il puisse le virer rapidement... Il n'était pas en état de remonter ses protections... Il resserra légèrement son yukata sur son corps d'adolescent et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir...  
  
-Oui ?....  
  
Tsuzuki sursauta, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, son cœur manqua un battement, le yukata qui descendait légèrement sur son épaule fine, sa peau pâle qui était réhaussé par ce bleu nuit, et ses yeux, d'un vert intense, il était comme hypnotiser, il n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard de son vis-à-vis.  
  
Il se reprit au bout d'un petit moment et il se mit à balbutier comme un enfant.  
  
-Ah... euh... Hisoka... tu es là...  
  
Il se mit à sourire nerveusement, passant une main dans sa chevelure.  
  
-Je voulais te parler...  
  
-Ah...Fut la réponse fort peu adéquate de l'adolescent. Entre.  
  
Hisoka lui tourna le dos et laissa la porte ouverte... Il était vraiment fatigué.....L'espace d'un instant il avait cru sentir que Tsusuki éprouvait autre chose pour lui que de l'affection pour le sale gosse qu'il était....  
  
Il se dirigea à nouveau vers on canapé et s'y roula en boule.... Le yukata s'était ouvert sur ses longues jambes fines et blanches.... Il n'y prêta pas attention, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers ses protections qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de remettre en place...Si jamais Tsusuki pétait un câble dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il n'y résisterait pas... Il était déjà bien trop proche de lui....  
  
Il leva ses grands yeux émeraudes sur lui et plongea droit dans son regard...  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tsuzuki ?  
  
L'interpellé se sentit transpercer par ce regard, il baissa alors le regard et il prit une couleur pivoine, Hisoka pouvait être tellement sensuel même si cela était inconscient, il l'était.  
  
Il déglutit difficilement essayant de se focaliser sur la raison de sa venue ; il respira profondément.  
  
-Euh... je suis venu te proposer de passer ces vacances à la mer...  
  
Il le fixa un petit moment puis continua ne voyant pas encore la moindre réaction.  
  
-Je pense que la saison est idéale et que cela nous ferait du bien à tous...  
  
Il fini sa phrase et observa à nouveau son partenaire, ses yeux lavande cherchant inconsciemment une quelconque approbation.  
  
-Allez à la mer ?  
  
-Oui...Bien sur...  
  
-Je ne suis jamais allez à la mer...  
  
-Ben justement se serait une bonne...Occasion...Non ?  
  
-...  
  
-Je suis sure que tu aimeras....  
  
-Mais... Je sais pas nager....  
  
-Je t'apprendrai ....Tu verras c'est facile...  
  
-Toi ?....  
  
Hisoka manqua de s'étrangler.  
  
-Oui...Sourit Tsusuki un sourire d'ange aux lèvres.  
  
Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains...Là il y avait vraiment du soucis à se faire ???Si Tsusuki voulait lui apprendre à nager il ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas y aller....  
  
-Tu veux pas.....Son sourire commença à s'effacer.  
  
-Tsusuki ne fait pas ça...Je n'ai pas mes barrières...  
  
-Je....Désolé...  
  
Hisoka laissa échapper un soupire s'il n'acceptait pas, il allait devoir supporter une vraie crise de jalousie.  
  
-Alors tu veux bien ?.... Et il se mit en mode « chien battu »...  
  
-Oui...Oui...Du moment que tu ne te laisse pas dominer par tes émotions, je veux bien aller où tu veux....  
  
L'adolescent déplia ses longues jambes et s'étira voluptueusement...  
  
Une fois de plus devant tant de sensualité, le cœur de Tsuzuki failli raté un battement.  
  
Il devait avouer que depuis un long moment il se surprenait à observer Hisoka à la sauvette, chacun de ses mouvements, de ses mots, il avait l'impression de ne pas être lui-même.  
  
Il se reprit, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-On part demain... je passe te prendre à 9h... ça te va ?  
  
L'adolescent l'avait suivit...Ses barrières mentales pas encore en place ....Il se mélangeait un peu les pinceaux entre ce qu'il croyait ressentir, ce qu'il ressentait et ce que Tsusuki lui envoyait comme sensation... Pas évident à gérer, du coup il ne savait plus trop ce que Tsusuki lui avait dit....  
  
Il tendit la main et attrapa son équipier par le bras pour le retenir...  
  
-Tu as dis quoi ?....  
  
Et voilà que son voisin sortit de son appartement à ce moment là... Et il les lorgna méchamment...  
  
-Non, mais vous avez pas honte ?...Faire ça dans le couloir de l'immeuble ?...Et avec un enfant...Qu'elle honte !  
  
Stupéfait Hisoka regarda son voisin...Il ne comprit pas immédiatement le pourquoi de la chose jusqu'à ce que les images des pensées de son voisin lui parviennent... Il tenait Tsusuki par le bras et son yukata avait complètement glissé d'un coté et dénudait en partie son torse, et dévoilait ses jambes...  
  
L'adolescent rougit violemment et tira Tsusuki dans son studio de toutes ses forces et claqua la porte...Mais emporté par son élan, Tsuzuki s'écroula sur lui...  
  
Se sentant partir, Tsuzuki ne pu qu'amortir la chute du mieux qu'il puisse afin qu' Hisoka ne se blesse pas et passa sa main autour de la taille de l'adolescent, l'autre main cherchant désespérément un quelconque appuis.  
  
Dans un grand bruit, les deux corps touchèrent le sol.  
  
-Hiso...  
  
Les mots de Tsuzuki moururent dans sa gorge à la vue de son partenaire.  
  
Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage sentant sa respiration sur son visage, le parfum de sa peau lui parvenait clairement, le lilas sa peau sentait aussi bon qu'un bouquet de lilas ; le yukata était ouvert sur un torse d'albâtre, il voulait, ne serait-ce que l'effleurer du bout des doigts, il luttait qu'aller penser Hisoka de lui ? Il le prendrait pour un monstre et il l'abandonnerai sûrement et cela il ne le supporterai pas.  
  
Il tenta de se relever mais il se rendit compte que son bras était toujours bloqué sous le blond.  
  
Il murmura.  
  
-Hisoka...  
  
Décidément il accumulait les bêtises ce soir... Il devait avoir l'air malin vautré sur le parquet de son studio et Tsusuki couché sur lui... Il laissa échapper un soupire et ses grands yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent deux pupilles améthystes....  
  
Ils avaient vraiment une couleur incroyable ses yeux... Personne sur terre n'en possédait de pareil....Et ils étaient remplit de tendresse... Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec quelqu'un, surtout pas en contact aussi rapproché...  
  
Tous les sentiments de Tsusuki lui parvenaient, jusqu'à son désir de le toucher, et l'adolescent rougit violemment...  
  
Son cœur se mit à battre à tout allure et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive sa poitrine se souleva plus rapidement... Gêné dans sa position il releva légèrement l'une de ses jambes, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la situation encore plus gênante...  
  
Sentant ce contact inattendu, il sursauta mais les deux émeraudes qu'il fixait à présent l'envoûtèrent un peu plus, une douce chaleur naissant en son bas ventre.  
  
Que lui arrivait-il ?... Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes, il ne savait plus...  
  
Son corps se mit à bouger doucement sans que Tsuzuki s'en rende compte s'approchant doucement du visage d'Hisoka, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes.  
  
Il voulait y goûter savoir si elles étaient aussi douce qu'elles paraissaient, avaient elles un goût sucré ?  
  
Le désir de Tsusuki le mit mal à l'aise et éveilla toute sorte de sensation en lui, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu avant... Une délicieuse chaleur naissait doucement contre ce corps qui lui tenait chaud...  
  
Sa bouche était si prés, trop prés pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger sans l'effleurer... Son contact le fit tressaillir... Le prenant au plus profond de lui et le couvrant de frisson... Il tendit timidement les bras pour les poser sur les épaules de son équipier qui ne bronchait pas...  
  
Celui-ci bougeait doucement contre lui et lui procurant une douce sensation de bien - être... Il remonta son autre jambe le long des cuisses de son partenaire qui se retrouva complètement prit au creux de son corps....  
  
Il frémit à ce contact, il comprit l'hésitation de son jeune ami...Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.  
  
Il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue et dégagea quelques mèches d'or qui courraient le long du visage fin de l'adolescent.  
  
Il prit possession des ces lèvres tentatrices avec une grande douceur, il se laissa envahir par toutes ces sensations qui lui parvenaient. Hisoka l'acceptait, acceptait ce désir qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour qu'ils puissent approfondir ce baiser, sa jambe venant frôler doucement son entre jambe.  
  
L'adolescent se cambra à cet étrange contact.... Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et le désir qu'il sentait monté chez son partenaire, l'enivra un peu plus... Ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou du brun et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous les siennes.... Approfondissant par là même leur étreinte et leur baiser....  
  
Mais alors qu'il allait lui proposer d'aller plutôt dans sa chambre la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Watari surexcités, portant sous le bras bouées et jouets de plages divers et sur un Tatsumi visiblement excédé....  
  
Tout les deux restèrent abasourdit devant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux....  
  
A cette intrusion, le brun sursauta et se releva brutalement s'écartant du blond aussi vite que possible une rougeur plus que visible sur les joues. Il rajusta sa chemise qui s'était entrouverte pour laisser une partie de son torse à nu puis s'attaqua à sa cravate qui était de travers puis tourna alors son regard vers la fenêtre et essaya d'aligner ses mots, tout en reprenant composition avec néanmoins énormément de difficulté.  
  
-Ah... Watari-san... Tatsumi- san... euh... que faites vous ici...  
  
L'adolescent se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Son yukata avait complètement glissé et il était livide de terreur....En effet sur sa peau pâle les stigmates de Muraki venaient de faire leur apparition... Mettant l'adolescent dans un état second proche de l'autisme tellement il était terrifié...  
  
Croisant les bras sur son torse marbré par les sigles de sa malédiction Hisoka se mit à trembler.... Pourquoi maintenant ?... Pourquoi aujourd'hui... L'heure n'était plus vraiment aux explications mais à l'interrogation.... L'adolescent passa du carmin à l'ivoire le plus blanc avant de s'effondrer inconscient sur le parquet....  
  
Le brusque changement de son compagnon, sortit immédiatement Tsuzuki de son état de malaise pour le plonger dans celui de l'inquiétude. Il accouru auprès d'Hisoka il posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci.  
  
-Hisoka...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ...  
  
L'adolescent étant toujours inconscient, ses deux améthystes se posèrent sur Watari ; on pouvait y lire toute l'inquiétude et la tristesse du monde à travers.  
  
-Watari... fais quelque chose...  
  
Il reporta son attention sur ce corps qu'il tenait avec beaucoup de tendresse, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.  
  
L'homme lâcha les accessoires qu'il avait dans les bras et s'approcha. Il posa affectueusement une main sur son épaule...  
  
-Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire...Tu sais très bien que quand il est comme ça c'est que Muraki à prit possession de lui... Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille...  
  
-Emmenons-le dans sa chambre... Watari montera la garde prés de lui, tandis que nous, nous aurons une petite discussion...  
  
Tsuzuki souleva le corps de l'adolescent à moitié dénudé et le porta sur son lit ou il l'étendit... Il referma le yukata et remonta les draps sur le corps inconscient.... Par réflexe, Hisoka se débattit et se roula en boule en gémissant...  
  
Visiblement en proie à d'horribles cauchemars....  
  
Il déposa doucement un baiser sur son front et lui murmura quelques mots afin de le calmer.  
  
Puis il planta son regard dans celui de Watari.  
  
-Prends en soins...  
  
Sur ces mots il s'en retourna dans le salon malgré le poids sur son coeur, il ne voulait pas laisser Hisoka, surtout dans cet état... il était vulnérable. Il soupira longuement puis se tourna vers Tatsumi.  
  
-Alors va-t-il ?  
  
-Il est toujours inconscient....  
  
-Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, Watari va veiller sur lui....  
  
-Je sais... mais... il est tellement vulnérable dans ces cas là...  
  
Tatsumi hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui...  
  
-Tsuzuki....  
  
Le visage sombre, l'interpellé leva son regard vers son vis à vis.  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Tsuzuki te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais à cet enfant ?  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette remarque.  
  
-Je....  
  
Il baissa ensuite la tête.  
  
-Tsusuki, c'est très grave....  
  
-Je sais... Tatsumi...pourtant je fais de gros efforts...Crois-moi...  
  
Il leva à nouveau son regard vers son ancien équipier, un regard plein de remord et de désespoir.  
  
-Des efforts ?  
  
Tatsumi le regarda comme on regarde un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et veut vous faire croire qu'il ne recommencera pas alors qu'il la refera à la première occasion...  
  
-C'est plus fort que moi...à chaque fois que je suis près de lui...je voudrais le toucher,l'embrasser même si j'ai toujours l'air d'agir stupidement...  
  
-Tsuzuki.... S'exclama Tatsumi.  
  
Il sursauta en entendant Tatsumi si calme élever la voix.  
  
-Tu n'as jamais ressentis cela Tatsumi ?...  
  
-Tsuzuki, le problème n'est pas là...Ressentir des sentiments est une choses, mais les mettre en pratique en est une autre.... Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi...  
  
Tsusuki poussa un long soupire, ses yeux se posant sur le parquet, il serra les poings.  
  
-J'ai compris...je....cela ne se reproduira plus Tatsumi...Je te le jure...  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, il posa un dernier regard à son ancien équipier et ouvrit celle-ci.  
  
-Prenez soin de lui...  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit cela pour te blesser mais tu sais qu'elles sont nos règles...  
  
Il sourit faiblement.  
  
-Je sais...  
  
La porte se referma et Tatsumi resta seul avec Watari et Hisoka...  
  
Hisoka entrouvrit légèrement les yeux... Il n'avait pas tout suivis de la conversation mais suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il en était... Les lois de l'Enma-cho étaient très strictes en ce qui concernait les sentiments... Ils leur étaient interdits d'aimer... Homme ou femme peu importait, ils avaient un travail à accomplir et les sentiments n'étaient pas de mise... Pour Hisoka jusqu'à présent cela n'avait pas représenté un grand problème... Il ne savait pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tsusuki et que celui-ci prenne autant de place dans sa vie...  
  
Tsuzuki avança dans la nuit, une légère brise caressait son visage, des sillons salés le long de ses joues. Il savait, il savait que l'amour était interdit, mais cela était injuste ;lorsqu'il était vivant il n'avait personne qu'il pouvait aimer, tout le monde le fuyait, il était un monstre pour eux... et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin goûter à cela, on lui empêchait tout simplement. La « vie » était cruelle avec lui, le destin se jouait de lui.  
  
Il marchait sans but précis, et il fut surpris de voir que ses pas l'avaient conduit à nouveau chez son compagnon. Il soupira, son cœur saignait mais il devait se faire une raison. Il posa un instant son regard lavande sur la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Hisoka puis s'en détourna et pris le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, se reposer, il en avait besoin.  
  
Hisoka laissa son regard traîner par la fenêtre... En bas une silhouette terriblement familière regardait vers sa fenêtre... Son compagnon était en bas... Il aurait aimé lui dire de monter, de venir le rejoindre... Mais il ne le pouvait pas... Tsuzuki avait fait le choix de se séparer de lui...  
  
Il avait découvert l'amour et l'attachement à quelqu'un et on lui ôtait celui-ci ... Les marques sur sa peau n'avait pas encore disparu ... Muraki savait se rappeler à son bon souvenir quand il le fallait...  
  
Ils était toujours liés par l'esprit aussi Muraki pouvait à sa guise faire de lui une poupée qui lui obéirait aveuglément ou faire resurgir dans son âme la terrible nuit où il l'avait violé sans discontinué... Lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains... Et qu'il ne lui laisserait jamais le droit d'être aimé de Tsuzuki....  
  
Tsuzuki passa une partie de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, assaillit par de nombreux cauchemars et lorsqu'il se réveillait c'était pour pleurer tout son mal être et sa peine. Au bout d'un long moment il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Il sortit des couvertures et alla se préparer un thé ; il prit ensuite place avec sa tasse à sa fenêtre les yeux dans le vague, il posa sa tasse mais ne quitta pas le néant qu'il fixait. Il devait tenir, pour Hisoka, il ne méritait pas de tomber dans la déchéance, il était bien trop pur pour cela, alors il tiendra bon... coûte que coûte...  
  
Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient caresser sa joue, et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers son horloge et y lu 7h 35. Il devait se préparer, il allait en vacances à la mer avec Tatsumi, Watari et... Il secoua vigoureusement la tête essayant de chasser ces pensées. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche ; cela lui fera sûrement du bien.  
  
Hisoka n'avait pas plus fermé les yeux de la nuit que son équipier mais certes pas pour les mêmes raisons, il ne parvenait pas à calmer cette sourde angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles.... Il laissa échapper un soupire et sortit de sa chambre pour trouver Tatsumi dans son salon...  
  
Visiblement il avait passé la nuit ici... Etais-ce parce que Tsuzuki lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui... Peut-être, peut-être pas, l'Enma-cho tenait à ses puissants pouvoirs... Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le perdre...  
  
Il le salua poliment comme à son habitude, puis alla se doucher... Quoi qu'il se soit passé cela ne devait pas gâcher ses vacances... Après tout c'était une bonne façon d'oublier ses soucis....  
  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être fin prêt... A 8h 45 Watari s'arrêta devant chez lui avec sa voiture.... Ne manquait plus que Tsuzuki pour qu'ils puissent partir...  
  
Ce fut au bout d'une heure qu'il sortit de la douche, enfila un jean bleu nuit troué de ci delà, un T-shirt légèrement moulant vert, il pris ensuite quelques affaires et les jeta dans une valises et referma le tout. Il prit une grande inspiration, mis ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
A 9h10, il arriva, une valise dans une main et une montagne de boites de pâtisserie fraîchement acheté dans l'autre, un grand sourire au lèvre. Il salua tout le monde.  
  
- Désolé, je me suis arrêté en route, je me suis dit que nous aurions peut-être un petit  
  
creux sur la route...  
  
Un soupire excédé échappa à Tatsumi.... Tsuzuki ne changerait jamais et rien ne lui couperait l'appétit... Mais c'était mieux ainsi, il en avait longuement discutés avec Watari avant que celui-ci ne rentre chez lui et aille chez Tatsumi récupéré ses bagages....  
  
-Et bien en route ... S'exclama gaiement Watari....  
  
Tout le monde monta dans la voiture, le seul à ne pas avoir décroché un mot était Hisoka il ne regarda pas Tsuzuki une seule fois.... Il ne pouvait pas ... Que pourrait-il lui dire.... Entre la séance où il lui avait ouvert son cœur et celle où Tatsumi et Watari les avaient découvert à moitié déshabillés, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait lui dire....  
  
Ils étaient assit tout les deux à l'arrière ce qui ne facilitait pas vraiment les choses...  
  
Tsuzuki sentait que l'atmosphère dans la voiture était lourde, même s'il n'était pas empathe, il sentait le mal être d'Hisoka ... Mais il ne pouvait rien faire... Il ne fallait pas...  
  
Cela ne faisait pas une demi heure qu'ils étaient partis qu'il posa ses mains sur le fauteuil du conducteur et approcha sa tête de l'oreille de Tatsumi un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.  
  
-Dit Tatsumi... on est presque arrivé ?  
  
Il sursauta, ses mains donnant un léger à-coup au volant et la voiture fit un gros écart.  
  
Tsuzuki, prit dans l'élan alla s'affaler sur la banquette arrière dans les bras du pauvre Hisoka qui n'avait hélas rien demandé à part peut-être un peu de calme.  
  
Hisoka se retrouva quelque peu écrasé sous le corps de son partenaire.... Il le repoussa doucement et ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.... Ce qu'il ressentit le fit tressaillir... Le même désir que lui filtrait chez Tsuzuki... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire comprendre, ni lui expliquer...  
  
Ses mains toujours posées sur les bras de celui-ci Hisoka tentait de refouler toutes ses émotions et alla s'enfermer dans son mutisme... Lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment à l'abris pour ne plus être en contact avec les pensées de Tsuzuki, il s'en détacha et retourna s'adosser contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux...  
  
Epuisé par cette lutte de tout les instants contre ses propres désirs...  
  
Tsuzuki se maudit, il avait senti les mains de son partenaire le toucher, il devait s'en séparer sinon il risquait de rompre sa promesse... et de le serrer comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier jour en ce monde, de l'embrasser et même... il sentit peu de temps après que ses bras étaient libres, il se remit au fond de son fauteuil et aperçut le regard plein de reproche de Tatsumi, il détourna alors son regard et le fixa vers le paysage.  
  
-Pardon Tatsumi... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...  
  
Il sentait que ces vacances n'allaient finalement pas être de tout repos, loin de là...il se reprit.  
  
-Quelqu'un à faim ?  
  
-Ouiiiiiiiiii...Fanfaronna Watari gaiement. De toutes façon nous allons bientôt arrivés.  
  
-Comme si on ne pouvait pas y aller avec nos pouvoirs... Marmonna Hisoka.  
  
-Mais enfin c'est ça les vacances c'est faire ce que l'on ne peut pas faire le reste du temps...  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable à perdre notre temps dans les embouteillages alors qu'il aurait été si facile de s'y rendre autrement...  
  
-Voyons Hisoka...  
  
-Et on meurt de chaud dans cette voiture...  
  
Hisoka entreprit de s'éventer avec un magazine quelconque trouvé sur le sol à l'arrière du véhicule... Il entrouvrit légèrement sa chemise et laissa échapper un soupire... Il détestait la chaleur, il détestait les embouteillages.... A cette allure, il allait détesté aussi ces fichues vacances....  
  
Tsuzuki lâcha un soupir à fendre le cœur, c'est vacances ne seraient définitivement pas de tous repos, surtout lorsqu'il porta fugacement son regard sur son coéquipier qui bien qu'inconsciemment le tentait, sa chemise ainsi ouverte laissait un cou fin et délicat qu'il aurait voulu embrasser. Il se gifla mentalement et porta à nouveau son attention vers le paysage qui défilait.  
  
Il faisait chaud, Hisoka avait raison, il ouvrit donc la fenêtre et laissa glisser l'air bienfaisant sur son visage, il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. L'iode, l'air était charger des parfums marins, il sourit doucement pour lui-même ... Ils étaient arrivés.  
  
Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils purent y déposer tranquillement leurs bagages... Hisoka pensa qu'il pourrait un peu profiter du calme de celui-ci mais c'était sans compter sur ses turbulents amis... Watari et Tsuzuki voulaient déjà se rendre au bord de la mer....  
  
Et ils entraînèrent un Tatsumi et un Hisoka passablement excédés et épuisés....  
  
Arrivée au bord de celle-ci, Hisoka se laissa prendre par la magie de l'endroit.... Il n'avait encore jamais vu la mer...  
  
-Alors c'est ça la mer....  
  
Ôtant finalement ses chaussures il fit comme les autres et s'approcha de cette immense étendue bleutée....  
  
Très vite Tsuzuki jeta son jean et son T-shirt laissant apparaître un torse fin et musclé, un caleçon noir bleuté faisant ressortir sa peau pâle, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'eau. Il se retourna pour voir si ses amis le suivaient et leurs dédia un grand sourire.  
  
-Vous venez vous baignez ?  
  
Tatsumi soupira, et Watari s'afférait à disposer les serviettes et les quelques accessoires qu'il avait pris.  
  
Comme il n'obtenu aucune réponse positive, il se retourna et mis les pieds dans l'eau pour tester la température et la jugeant idéale, il avança plus et plongea. Laissant les autres derrière lui...  
  
Hisoka le regarda un moment s'éloigner, puis il revint vers Watari ne sachant pas nager, il préférait éviter de se trouver dans une fâcheuse position.... Il noua sa chemise au-dessus du nombril et décida d'aller se balader un peu plus loin....  
  
Le voyage l'avait fatigué et il aspirait à un peu de tranquillité et de solitude.... Il s'éloigna dans la direction où il y avait le moins de monde vers les rochers... Il laissa la douce brise marine le rafraîchir un peu, le vent jouant avec ses longues mèches blondes...  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva prés des rochers, il les escalada quelque peu afin d'accéder à un endroit à peu inaccessible pour le commun des mortels, là il s'installa sur un rocher et savoura sa paix enfin retrouvé....  
  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercé par le doux ronronnement de la mer....  
  
Tsuzuki fit quelques brasses et s'éloigna du rivage, là il fit la planche, ses yeux d'un violet profond perdu dans l'immensité azure où courrait quelques nuages. Il était seul, il pouvait laisser voguer ses pensées... Sont corps souple se délectait des bienfaits de l'eau qui commençait à dénouer les quelques nœuds qu'il avait accumulés ; il se laissa dérivé doucement, bercé par le faible courrant.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter le chant des oiseaux marins... cela l'apaisait... Hisoka... comme il aimerait être près de lui en ce moment, il devait lui apprendre à nager... mais le sentir si près de lui serait une torture pour lui et un supplice pour son compagnon qui risquerai de ressentir toute la détresse et les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Il ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'a déjà certainement fait.  
  
Hisoka s'était laissé envahir par la sérénité de l'endroit et baissant ses barrière protectrice il laissa son esprit prendre un peu de repos.... Etre tout le temps sous tension pour éviter d'être submergé par les sentiments des autres l'épuisait continuellement... Il lui arrivait même d'être si éreinté qu'il ne fermait plus l'œil pendant plusieurs jours....  
  
Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi calme... Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçut en contre bas une petite crique déserte, il regarda autour de lui. ... Personne..... Il s'éleva doucement dans les airs et se retrouva en quelque seconde dans celle-ci... L'endroit lui parut tranquille....  
  
Après une seconde d'hésitation, il ôta sa chemise et son short et s'installa au soleil.....  
  
Le léger courrant le faisait dériver doucement, il sourit légèrement ce demandant s'il restait ainsi jusqu'où le mènerait il... ce fut à peu près la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombré dans une sorte de léthargie, une brise caressant délicatement son visage.  
  
Un peu plus loin une falaise escarpée s'approchait lentement, laissant au bout de quelques temps se découper une crique paisible ; la mer déposa avec douceur le corps du jeune homme sur une bande de sable doré. Il se sentait si bien... rien ne pourrait troubler son repos.  
  
Hisoka s'était paisiblement endormit... Jusqu'à ce que la marée, commence à remonter et vienne le réveiller... S'étirant paresseusement comme un chat il se surprit à ronronné ... Puis réalisant brusquement qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sur lui, il se détourna pour les récupérer....  
  
Et là... Au misère Tsuzuki se tenait non loin de lui .... Tranquillement en train de dormir....  
  
L'adolescent s'empourpra violemment et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent.... Il devait se rhabiller très rapidement avant que Tsuzuki ne se réveille et ne le voit aussi peu vêtu ... Il ne se remettrait jamais de sa honte... 


	2. chap 2

**TITRE/** Vacances au bord de la mer 02

**AUTEUR **: le mouffon et kira-chan

**BASE **: yami no matsuei

**GENRE :** yaoi

**CRITIQUE** : 

VACANCES AU BORD DE LA MER 02 

Il les chercha quelques instants et enfila rapidement son short sur sa peau rougit par le soleil.... Quel idiot... Il était bien embarrassé maintenant... Sa peau brûlée par le soleil, l'empêchait de se rhabiller convenablement... Impossible de fermer son short et quand à sa chemise, inutile d'y penser la seul caresse du vent suffisait à lui faire mal.....

A quoi cela servait d'être un Shinigami si c'était pour attraper des coups de soleil comme le commun des mortels.... Il survivait à n'importe quoi et il était défait par un stupide coup de soleil....Il laissa échapper un profond soupire désespéré...

Loin dans son sommeil, il entendit quelque chose, tellement lointain, il était si bien...il gémit faiblement. Il se roula instinctivement en boule, il était bien, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et retourner à la réalité. Sa poitrine se levait doucement à chaque inspiration, ses cheveux encore humides venaient épouser parfaitement son visage fin, ses traits étaient paisibles, un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres ...il était bien, il rêvait...et pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, c'était un rêve paisible et empli de bonheur...

Le brun ne s'était pas réveillé et il en fut soulagé... profitant de l'isolement il s'approcha de son compagnon roulé en boule... Il hésita entre lui décoché un coup de pied pour le réveiller, le laisser planter là ou bien....

On aurait dit un bébé qui dormait... Il ne se sentit pas de le réveiller... Il attrapa sa chemise et disparu....

Ce fut que bien plus tard que Tsusuki se réveilla. Il se leva brusquement et regarda où il se trouvait... il se mit à rire nerveusement ; il perdait la boule... comment avait il fait pour s'endormir dans l'eau... quel idiot il faisait... car pour couronner le tout le soleil avait mordu sa chair, il était rouge comme une écrevisse. Il soupira et entreprit de remonter la paroi quelque peu abrupte... il jeta un œil puis s'éleva dans les air pour être quelque seconde après au sommet.

Il vit au loin l'hôtel et en pris la direction... cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était parti ? ... Les autres devaient se faire du soucis... lui l'insouciant, le joyeux luron ; il se mit à rire un nouvelle fois à cette pensée... ne le prendrait on jamais au sérieux ?...

Arrivant au abord de la plage de l'hôtel il chercha des yeux ses compagnons.

Rentré discrètement par la voie des airs Hisoka avait été dire à ses compagnons qu'il rentrait.... Le soleil avait mordu cruellement ses chairs et il préférait se mettre à l'abris le temps de la cicatrisation....

Il était tard lorsque Tatsumi et Watari rentrèrent et Tsusuki n'était pas avec eux... Il devait sûrement encore être en train de dormir... Hisoka les avait rassuré en leur disant qu'il l'avait entrevu dans une petite crique sans donner plus de détails....

Il avait profité qu'il n'y avait personne pour se doucher et se coucher... Le calme de l'hôtel était une vrai bénédiction pour lui qui détestait la foule.... Il n'avait enfilé aucun vêtement pour permettre à sa peau de se cicatriser plus rapidement... Il s'était couché nu entre les draps frais et s'était endormit de bien-être....

Personne, il comprit que ses amis avaient du en avoir assez de l'attendre, il prit donc la direction de sa chambre afin de se dessaler et de se changer.

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne demi heure qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autours de la taille et entreprit de jeter un œil dans sa valise pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre pour la soirée et accessoirement ranger le reste dans la penderie.

Une fois cela fait il se mit au balcon et observa le coucher de soleil qui était absolument magnifique. Il eut une idée, il prit le téléphone et demanda à l'opératrice de bien vouloir lui passer la chambre de Mr. Kurosaki.

Dans la chambre voisine une sonnerie se fit entendre...

Une sonnerie... Qu'est ce que c'était ?... Il avait un mal fou à émerger... Il se sentait comme enfoncé dans du coton... L'espace d'une seconde il pensa que c'était son réveil... Mais non, il n'y avait pas de réveil sur sa table de nuit et de toute façon il n'était pas chez lui....

Il laissa échapper un soupire et tendit la main vers le téléphone et décrocha....

-Allô... Ici Kurosaki Hisoka, j'écoute... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

Sur son balcon, Tsusuki gardait son regard sur ce magnifique spectacle attendant une réponse ; lorsqu'il entendit la voix endormie de son compagnon il se tapa le front se rendant compte des boulettes qu'il venait de faire : premièrement il venait de réveiller Hisoka en lui téléphonant et la deuxième, il posa son regard sur la porte attenante à sa chambre, elle menait à celle de l'adolescent... qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois. Il se reprit.

Hisoka... j'arrive...

Il raccrocha immédiatement après et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Désolé... je suis un peu tête en l'air... je voulais te montrer quelq...

Il se stoppa net devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux, son cœur manquant un battement.

Hisoka leva les yeux sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas et raccrocha le combiné.... Tsusuki ne changerait jamais il accumulait les âneries sans s'en rendre compte....

L'adolescent encore à moitié endormit détailla son partenaire de la tête au pied... Il n'était en tout et pour tout vêtu que d'une serviette de toilette qui soulignait sa taille fine....

Il rougit violemment, contrairement à lui Tsusuki possédait le corps d'un homme et lui, il garderait pour l'éternité son corps d'adolescent sans intérêt.... Il se redressa légèrement et le drap qui le couvrait en partie commença à dégringoler sur le sol le laissant dénudé, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit au milieu d'une foison de coussins couverts de soieries...

La vue d'Hisoka ainsi allongé le laissa sans voix, la soie qui entourait rehaussait la finesse et la pâleur de sa peau, on aurait un ange qui s'était perdu en ce lieu, le soleil complétant cette impression en l'entourant de sa douce lumière. Il resta sans voix, envoûter par ce tableau irréel, qu'il était beau... il rougissait furieusement, il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le portait plus. Il devait se reprendre... très vite...il se mordit la langue pour essayer de reprendre contrôle de lui-même et il réussit à balbutier quelque mots qui n'était pas du tout cohérant.

euh... je... téléphone... pardon... porte... drap...

L'adolescent le regarda un instant sans comprendre et se retrouva à genou au milieu des coussins les mains appuyées entre ses jambes, il regardait son équipier un peu éberlué....

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Les yeux de Tsuzuki s'agrandir, ses joues devenant cramoisie, il devait faire abstraction de ce qu'il voyait... ce n'est pas Hisoka... ce n'est pas lui... il se répéta cela mentalement tel une prière puis il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea à grand pas vers la fenêtre.

-Habilles ... toi... et euh... viens voir...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; dans son agitation, la malheureuse serviette qu'il avait soigneusement nouée autour de ses hanche glissa, laissant son corps à la vue de son partenaire.

Les yeux de l'adolescent stoppèrent net... Il était subjugué et terriblement gêné, il se passa une main sur le visage... Il n'y avait pas 24 heures ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre ,et il n'avait alors qu'une envie, se sentir en contact avec ce corps splendide que possédait le Shinigami qui lui servait de partenaire et là... Et là... Il ne savait plus... Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation... Et puis hier soir, Tsusuki lui avait donné son premier baiser alors....

Il n'arrivait pas à faire un geste.... Attrapant timidement son drap il s'y enroula légèrement ... Manquerai plus que Tatsumi entre et ... Se serait le comble.... Il fini par se résoudre à se lever et s'approcha de son équipier qui s'était maladroitement rhabillé...

Il se mit à côté de lui mais fut incapable de le regarder... Le drap enroulé autour de lui laissait ses épaules dénudées et ses jambes aussi.... Il le tenait juste serré au niveau du buste.... Et gardait la tête baissée...

Il devait résister, résister aux cris de son cœur, Hisoka était si proche et si... il devait...Pourquoi... c'était injuste... Son corps, son cœur et même son âme, il le voulait, lui faire enfin connaître ce que le mot « amour » voulait dire. Il leva un instant le regard sur la porte le poing serre, ses ongles s'enfonçant peu à peu dans sa chair, que devait-il faire... tenir sa promesse ou bien se laisser aller à l'ivresse de la luxure ...

Il sentait qu'Hisoka était perdu, c'était certainement de sa faute, il y avait tellement de contradiction dans son esprit que son jeune équipier devait le ressentir, mais le voir ainsi ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Il arrêta de réfléchir, il quitta la porte du regard, qui se fermait lentement pour enfin, sans bruit être verrouillée. Il releva tendrement avec un doigt le visage de son cher équipier pour qu'il voit ses yeux et y plonger son regard d'un violet profond, un regard empli d'amour, d'appréhension.

L'adolescent plongea ses émeraudes dans les améthystes angoissées qui le regardaient... Que devait-il faire.... Tsusuki avait fermé la porte de sa chambre, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec lui... Il en avait envie mais malgré son désir, il ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler... Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres, il savait qu'il ne reculerait pas... Il n'avait jamais été aimé et n'avait jamais connu d'étreinte...

Il serait le premier, et il serait le seul à qui il se donnerait... C'était son choix... Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle de son partenaire, il lâcha le drap qui tomba à ses pieds...

Avec douceur Tsusuki effleura la joue de son aimé et approfondit lentement le baiser puis sa main glissa dans la chevelure d'or, et son autre main vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour intensifier leur étreinte. Il ne voulait aucunement l'effrayer, il lui ferait découvrir la douceur, la tendresse. Le temps semblait avoir été suspendu, au bout d'un instant, il sépara à regret ses lèvre de celles d'Hisoka, et ces deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le enfin le serra dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de rêver...Sentir la chaleur de son partenaire le faisait frémir, une douce chaleur montant de plus en plus intensément dans son ventre ... Ressentait-il la même chose ? ...

Le contact rompu plongea l'adolescent dans une profonde réflexion... C'était si étrange.... Inconsciemment il posa sa main sur ses lèvres.... Une douce chaleur torturante le prenait aux creux des reins et faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur...

Il releva le visage d'Hisoka avec beaucoup de tendresse, son regard avait gagné en confiance mais exprimait toujours son désir, il hésita un moment et pris la parole.

-Hisoka...

Le blond ne répondit pas... Il se redressa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de son partenaire.... Se pressant doucement contre lui.... Ses lèvres entrouvertes trahissaient qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus....

Il se tue et se laissa aller enfin, encourager par l'invitation muette de son futur amant, il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres en un baiser doux et passionné à la fois, sa main glissant sur sa nuque, son autre main passa dans le dos de l'adolescent et du bout des doigts commença à décrire de douces arabesques... la chaleur du corps d'Hisoka, son parfum, il était possédé.

L'adolescent lui répondit avec toute la fougue de ses 16 ans... Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. ... Et l'homme se laissa tomber sur le corps souple et nu... Son corps se cambra en une invitation muette pour son équipier.... Lui faisant une place au creux de son corps exalté et brûlant....

Son souffle court et rapide trahissait la violence de son désir et le feu qui coulait en lui....

Le feu qui brûlait en lui s'intensifiait à chaque seconde, il délaissa les lèvres de son amant pour venir déposer une série de baisers enflammés le long du cou offert, ses mains continuaient à explorer chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était que soie sous ses doigts.

Haletant l'adolescent se cambra et gémit sous les lèvres de son partenaire... C'était impossible, son corps n'était que flamme et son sang bouillonnait telle la lave d'un volcan sur le point d'exploser....

Les lèvres de Tsusuki encourager par ces gémissement, entreprirent d'explorer chaque centimètres du corps de son partenaire laissant de petits sillons brûlants, puis elles trouvèrent un petit grain de chair que ces mains avaient préalablement durci dans leur danse sensuelle.

Hisoka gémit doucement et mit au supplice par les caresse de son premier amant le repoussa d'un coup de reins et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches....

Et lui décocha une claque carabiné....

-Tsuzuki ... Tsuzuki ? Réveilles-toi...Ca va.... Tsuzuki....

L'adolescent se releva rapidement et passa dans l'autre pièce le drap solidement enroulé autour de lui....

-Tatsumi...Tatsumi....Watari...Vite...Tsuzuki est tombé dans les pommes....

Il gémissait doucement, et gesticulait beaucoup, sa peau rougie par le soleil le faisant encore souffrir.

-Hisoka...

Il délirait à présent.

-Il a perdu l'esprit... Marmonna l'adolescent...Enfin c'est pas une nouveauté...

-Enfin Hisoka tu peux nous expliquer....

-Expliquez quoi ???... .Il est tombé dans les pommes c'est tout...

-C'est tout ?

-Il est k.o ...sourit Watari.

-Hisoka je peux savoir ce que Tsusuki fait dans ton lit entièrement nu et toi juste enveloppé dans un drap....

L'adolescent pâlit puis s'empourpra violemment...

-Mais...Rien...On a rien fait....

-Rien fait ? Alors que vous étiez seuls tout les deux et visiblement nus.... Et....Tu peux me dire ce que tu as dans le cou ?

-Que...Quoi ?

Watari s'approcha ...

-Ca, c'est un suçon ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Assura le scientifique très sur de lui.

-Hein ?

L'adolescent attrapa son drap et il alla vers la salle de bain... Et arriver devant le miroir il ne pu que constater les dires de Watari ... Il se retrouvait affublé d'un superbe suçon....

Il se passa une main sur le visage... Et se mit à hurler....

-**TSUSUKI..........**Je vais te tuer.....

Cette voix le sortit instantanément de sa torpeur et se leva doit comme un « I » visiblement à moitié conscient de ce qui ce passait autours de lui

-J'ai rien fais... j'ai pas toucher aux pâtisseries chef !

Tatsumi soupira consterné et port une main à son front, tandis que Watari pouffa de rire décidément Tsusuki ne pensait qu'à manger.

-Tsusuki, met toi quelque chose par pitié, tu est un attentat à la pudeur...

L'interpeller se retourna vers son ancien équipier qui lui tendit sa serviette de bain. Il prit une couleur pivoine bien prononcée et se jeta avidement sur ce carré d'éponge salvateur et la noua autours de sa taille...

-J'ai rater quelque chose ? Sourit le grand benêt avec son air innocent du premier de la classe

Hisoka se passa une main sur le visage devant autant de naïveté ce mec était irrécupérable... enfin, finalement heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin si jamais il s'était évanouit pendant qu'il ....

Il préféra stopper ses pensées là... Il sentit déjà qu'il venait de virer à la pivoine et se laissa tomber sur son lit.... Il en avait encore des bouffées de chaleur rien que d'y penser... D'ailleurs il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud ... Et puis il avait mal au cœur....

Paniqué il disparu brusquement au WC...

-Hisoka... S'enquit Watari. Ca va ?

-Oui... C'est rien ... Ce n'est pas la première que cela m'arrive...

Tatsumi prit un air grave.

-La situation est grave !

Tsusuki se tourna vers Tatsumi, les yeux comme deux soucoupes, il se devait de garder cet aspect d'andouille toujours à la masse, même s'il s'avait en grande parti pourquoi une telle exclamation de la part du maître des ombres, mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

-Que se passe t il un mort, le patron nous rappelle pour une mission ?

-Tsusuki un peu de sérieux je te pris... C'est très grave !

Il soupira

-...

Et il partit en direction de sa chambre....

-Tsusuki tu restes là et tu t'assoies !

Hisoka ressortit des toilette et su que les choses allaient mal se passée au vu de la tête de Tatsumi... Qu'est-ce que Tsusuki avait encore fait....

-J'aimerai pouvoir me changer...Avant... Sa voix était froide et quelque peu lointaine.

-Tes préoccupations vestimentaires sont actuellement le cadet de nos soucis...**Hisoka est enceint !**

Stupeur du blond qui faillit s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau que venait de lui tendre Watari. Son partenaire tomba à terre avec pertes et fracas en entendant ces mots...

-Quoi ???? Arrêtes de plaisanter Tatsumi ce n'est pas drôle...

-Ce n'est pas fait pour l'être et puis je te rappelle à tout hasard que tu en es le responsable.... Aussi je vais de ça pas rentrer voir note chef afin de régulariser cette situation... Le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible... cela va de soi....

Hisoka se leva pour répliquer mais Tatsumi le devança...

-Hisoka tu ne voudrais pas te faire avorter...

Regard affolé du blond

-Ce n'est pas grave oublis ça...

-De quoi parles-tu...Comment puis-je y être pour quelque chose ?

-Tsusuki ...Faut vraiment que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ?

-Bien sur mais je n'ai pas...Enfin...Tu sais bien...Dis leur Hisoka....

Le brun regarda Hisoka complètement perdu et effaré par ce qui se passait....

-Que je dise quoi ?...Que tu sais pas comment on fait les bébés ?....Alors il ne sait pas comment on fait les bébés...Déclara l'adolescent en se tournant vers Tatsumi.

Tatsumi le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête...

-Quoi ????

Il se demanda si le monde n'était pas devenu fou tout d'un coup...

-Je vais le dire qu'une fois alors écoutez moi bien...

-Silence !...Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes !...

-Mais...

-Tu as fait une connerie avec cet enfant, tu vas assumer cette bourde monumentale....

-Je ne suis pas un enfant...

-Mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui !!!! Même si l'envie ne me manquait pas....Mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas coucher avec lui....Tu vas me croire oui ou non !!!

Il hurlait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux...

-Bien sur...Et que faisais –tu nu avec lui dans ce lit ??? De la broderie ?

-J'avoue qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose mais je suis tomber dans les pommes avant...

Le brun se tourna vers Hisoka cherchant un soutient pour ses propos....

-De plus au vu de ce qu'a vécu Hisoka à cause de Muraki...Je ne me serais jamais permis d'aller aussi loin dés la première fois....Crois-moi Tatsumi...

Hisoka le regarda peiné...

-Tu t'en défends tellement qu'on dirait que tu as honte qu'il est pu se passer quelque chose entre nous...

Il soupira excédé

-Puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance...

-Ca te dégoûtes à ce point ce qui met arrivé ?...Dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait ici...Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi...J'aurais du m'en douter....

-Pas du tout...

-Tu mens mal...

-Hisoka ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive, je t'en prie...

-J'en ai assez entendu...Sortez tous de ma chambre...Sortez je vous dis...DEHORS !!!!

Le blond senti sa force monté en lui

-Allez-vous en, je ne veux plus vous voir....

-Hisoka...

Le regard du brun s'embruma....

-Écoute-moi... Je t'en prie...

Il avança un peu plus près...

-Hisoka... Je t'en prie...

-Je ne veux plus t'écouter....Si tu savais comme tes paroles me font mal... Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit... Les mots qu'on dit pour réconforter les gens, très peu pour moi... Ce ne sont que des mensonges...

-Je ne te mens pas ...Je t'aime vraiment !!!

Il ne pouvait plus les retenir, ses larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues....

-Si tu savais comme je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir te le dire, ce la fait longtemps que je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, te réconforter quand tu n'allais pas bien....Je préfèrerai être puni et renvoyé sur terre que de te voir souffrir par ma faute....

L'adolescent ne répondit pas ...Trop de mots vains et de paroles fausses avaient marqués sa vie pour qu'il puisse y croire encore...

-Grâce à toi j'ai une raison de vivre...Tu es ma raison de vivre Hisoka...Comment puis-je te le faire comprendre...

Les larmes coulaient abondamment, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux...

-Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois....Dis–le moi et je le ferais....

Il ne pouvait plus dire un mot, sa gorge était trop serrée pour cela, il attendit une réponse, la sentence qu'Hisoka choisirai pour lui....

-Je ne sais pas.... Comment peux-tu me demander de croire à quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu.... Qu'on ne m'a jamais apprit...Ou montré...

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'or s'était éloigné et était venu se réfugier prés de la fenêtre...

-Écoute-ce que ton cœur ... te dit....

Sa voix était brisée...

-Je n'ai pas...Connu ce sentiment...Et pourtant....Tu me l'a fait découvrir...

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle à peine audible...

-C'est là que tu ne comprends pas....Je ne peux pas écouter mon coeur.... Mon cœur est envahit par des millions d'autres qui m'assaillent en permanence et me dévorent de l'intérieur....Rien de ce que j'éprouve n'est réellement vrai c'est juste une illusion.... Je ne sais pas aimé et je ne saurais jamais car ce ne sera jamais vraiment moi...

Il marqua une pause, fatiguée par cette lutte incessante qu'il opposait à lui-même...

-Si je te dis que je t'aime....Qui me dis que se seront réellement mes propres sentiments et pas ceux de quelqu'un d'autre...

Il releva un peu la tête pour observer son équipier, il comprenait la détresse de ses mots...

-Tu dis ne pas savoir aimer...Mais donne-toi au moins une chance de l'apprendre...

Il se releva lentement, il avait mal, mais il réussit à rester stoïque...

-Hisoka....Donne-toi cette chance... Je te dis pas de la prendre avec moi....Je ne peux pas te forcer mais fais-le, donne-toi cette chance...

-Je ne veux pas souffrir...

-Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres...

Il s'approcha lentement vers le blond, posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule

-Je ne le souhaite pas....

-Si aimer c'est souffrir alors je préfère ne jamais aimer...Je ne veux pas souffrir comme tu souffres chaque jour de ta vie...

-Tu te trompes....Etre auprès de toi , te voir sourire, me crier dessus parce que je suis stupide et que je ne pense qu'à mon estomac...Tout cela me rends heureux...Ce qui me fait mal c'est de te voir souffrir.

Il prit doucement le visage d'Hisoka pour qu'il le regarde.

-Te savoir heureux me suffit amplement... Sourit tristement le brun.

L'adolescent au regard émeraude plongea un instant dans les améthystes, ce regard le troublait jusqu'au plus profond de lui et brisait toutes ses certitudes...

-Je n'ai que toi au monde...Je n'ai jamais eu personne avant toi....Personne pour s'inquiéter ou m'aimer....Tu es a première personne à t'être intéressé à moi et à ne pas me traiter de monstre ou d'erreur de la nature...La seule chose que je possède c'est toi...murmura l'adolescent.

Instinctivement il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement. Sa voix était suave et calme.  
-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée de toute mon existence... Alors laisse-moi te donner le bonheur auquel tu as droit... Je me battrais contre quiconque m'en empêcherait ...

Il posa à cet instant un regard inquisiteur et empli de défi sur ses collègues toujours présent.

L'adolescent ne savait plus trop où il en était... Son psychisme avait un peu trop été mit à rude épreuve pour la journée et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose rester seul.... Il était épuisé tant physiquement que moralement...

Son corps menaçait de le lâcher à tout moment....

Il se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête faiblement...

-Laissez-moi seul...Je suis fatigué.... Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix lasse.

Le brun acquiesça, il se sépara de son jeune partenaire et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.  
- Bien... Repose-toi...Tu en as grand besoin.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre invitant Tatsumi et Watari à le suivre.

Une fois les deux sortit, il posa une dernière fois son regard sur Hisoka, il referma avec douceur la porte sur lui.

Il se dirigea ensuite sans un seul regard pour ses compagnons vers la salle de bain.

Resté seul, il se laissa tombé sur son lit vidé de toute ses forces.... Il ne comprenait pas, tous ses sentiments qui s'embrouillaient en lui.... Et on ne pouvait pas dire que Tatsumi et Watari l'aient beaucoup aidé sur ce coup là... Ils avaient plutôt joués les oiseaux de mauvaises augures....

A forces de se mêler de leurs histoires tout était embrouillé..... Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide en lui... Tsusuki l'aimait ?...Lui ?... Comment était-ce possible ?...Méritait-il vraiment d'être aimé ?...Lui qui se sentait si sale face à la pureté qui se dégageait de cet idiot....

En fait, il s'en fichait... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se blottir contre lui et ne plus bouger de cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait alors...

Il se roula en boule sur le lit au milieu des draps froissés qui portaient encore l'odeur de sa peau... Et il s'endormit en appelant son nom....

Dans la salle de bain, Tsusuki fit couler l'eau et se mit sous le jet, l'eau ruisselait sur son corps comme s'il espérait que le liquide lui ferait reprendre ses esprits. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un cauchemar... A cause de Tatsumi, il avait peut être perdu Hisoka... Il se retrouverait à nouveau seul...Mais il ferait son maximum pour le rendre heureux même si cela signifiait veiller sur lui de loin...

Il ferma les yeux un long moment, il se mit à pleurer doucement, l'idée de ne plus voir le jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraude lui était insupportable, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il a vécu et qu'il l'on fait souffrir...Muraki... Si Hisoka était aussi malheureux c'était de sa faute... Il lui ferait payer... Il le jura, il souffrirait au centuple...  
Il tomba à genoux, il était épuisé, il en avait assez... Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas aimer son équipier et lui donner le peu de bonheur qu'il pouvait lui offrir...

Dans son sommeil des bribes de cauchemars vinrent le hanté et des pleures le réveillèrent... Un souffle de panique traversa son esprit... Tsusuki.... Il se passait quelque chose... Tsusuki n'allait pas bien... Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui, il sentait son désespoir et sa tristesse lui déchirer le cœur....

Il se redressa et s'échappant de l'emprise des draps il traversa, comme s'il volait littéralement, la pièce qui le séparait de son équipier et pénétra dans la chambre en criant...

-Tsusuki........Tsusuki ?????

Tatsumi et Watari regardèrent l'adolescent surpris, ils se demandèrent ce qu'il lui prenait.

Dans la salle de bain, le brun avait du mal à respirer ses pleures muets s'étaient transformés en sanglots incontrôlables, il en avait du mal à respirer, il se mit en boule instinctivement, son cœur le faisait souffrir...C'était injuste...Il en avait assez lorsqu'il était encore un être vivant, on l'empêchait d'être libre et d'aimer et aujourd'hui... ?

Aujourd'hui encore on l'en empêchait... Pourquoi...Cette question tournait sans arrêt dans son esprit comme une complainte. Et cette voix dans sa tête qui riait à gorge déployée qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Hisoka, qu'il était un monstre et qu'il n'était pas digne de lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus... Cela devait cesser, il devait faire taire cette voix...

-Laisse-moi... laisse-moi... Laisse-moi tranquille !!!!

Les murs se mirent à trembler, il perdait le contrôle.

L'adolescent leva instinctivement les bras pour se protéger et son kekkaï se mit aussitôt en place.... Enveloppant par là-même ses deux malheureux compagnons qui l'avaient suivit...

-Il faut l'arrêter avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose....

-T'es suicidaire ?demanda Tatsumi. Aucun de nous n'est assez puissant pour l'arrêter... Souviens-toi déjà de ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois qu'il a perdu le contrôle... C'est lui qu'on a bien faillit perdre sans parler des dégâts causés par sa puissance...

-Mon pouvoir ne me permettra pas de sauver l'hôtel, il faut faire évacuer tout le monde....

-On aura pas la temps... Hurla Watari...

-On a pas le choix....Je vais le retenir le temps que je pourrais et tenir son pouvoir sous mon contrôle mais ça ne durera pas...

Le deux hommes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête...

-Tu es sur d'y arriver ?

Un fragile sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent...

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois...Allez-y maintenant.....

Dés qu'ils sortirent il s'avança sur son équipier et enferma son pouvoir dans sa bulle de protection... Bloquant provisoirement la folie destructrice de celui-ci... Tandis que celui-ci continuait à déchaîner son pouvoir qui se retournait contre l'adolescent et son kekkaï...

Hisoka réussit tant bien que mal à s'approcher et à entourer de ses bras son compagnon brisé...

-Tsusuki...Tsusuki...Ecoute-moi je t'en prie...Tsusuki....

Mais ses mots se mourraient face à sa colère et la force de son équipier était bien supérieure à la sienne... Il augmenta son pouvoir mental au maximum de ses capacités afin de retarder le plus possible le moment où ses forces l'abandonneraient et où son kekkaï succomberait à la puissance déclenchée par Tsusuki...

Sa tête entre ses mains, les larmes coulaient abondamment... Il avait de plus en plus mal, et cette voix qui ne disparaissait pas, il poussa un hurlement de douleur.  
L'hôtel commençait à trembler de plus en plus violemment, les clients de l'hôtel était pris de panique, Tatsumi et Watari avait presque réussit à faire sortir tout le monde lorsque la fenêtre de la chambre explosa sous une violente explosion psychique, des flammes commençant à apparaître autours d'Hisoka et de Tsusuki.

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir l'adolescent se sentit arracher du corps de son compagnon et son nom se perdit dans un fracas épouvantable tandis qu'il passait par la fenêtre....

-Tsusuki........ Arrête !!!!!!!!!!!

Ce rire dans son esprit ne cessait pas... Il entendit une voix au loin, elle était faible pourtant, il avait l'impression de la connaître, il en était sûre mais qui...

Une image apparue lentement dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait à se concentrer sur cette voix lointaine... Lorsqu'elle lui apparut clairement, une nouvelle explosion et plus rien...

Il gisait inconscient sur le sol, ses larmes coulaient toujours abondamment... Sa voix était faible mais il l'appelait dans sa tourmente.

-Hisoka....

Le calme enfin revenu Tatsumi et Watari se précipitèrent auprès de Tsusuki... Inquiet le scientifique l'examina sous toutes les coutures...

-Ouf... Tu n'as rien ...Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur...

-Ne restons pas ici... Nous allons attirer les regards.... Regagnons l'Enma-cho discrètement...

Entourant leur ami, ils disparurent....

Rejeté par la force de l'explosion l'adolescent avait atterrit dans un arbre qui avait miraculeusement ralentit sa chute... Mais celui-ci trop épuisé d'avoir tenter de retenir le pouvoir de son équipier s'effondra inconscient sur l'herbe au pied du dit arbre qui semblait veiller sur lui, le protégeant du soleil et des regards indiscrets qui pourraient s'étonner de la présence d'un adolescent dénudé au milieu d'un parc...

Il délirait toujours, appelant continuellement de sa voix faible son compagnon, ce fut que quelques heures plus tard que le Shinigami aux yeux lavande se réveilla difficilement.

Prenant lentement conscience d'où il se trouvait, il se leva d'un bond, une image lui revint en mémoire, son compagnon défenestré sous une projection de Khi et de flammes, le drap qui le recouvrait vola à terre, Watari sursauta.

-Hisoka !!!

Il se tourna vers le scientifique et l'empoigna violemment son regard complètement affolé.

-Où est il... ? Il va bien... ? Watari répond moi !!!

Le médecin commençait à suffoquer, la poigne de son ami le surprenait.

Tatsumi arriva au premier cri de son ancien équipier et eut bien du mal à arracher Watari de la poigne de celui-ci...

-Tsuzuki enfin reprend toi !

Puis se tournant vers le scientifique qui rajustait tant bien que mal sa chemise.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-J'ai...connu mieux...Sourit piteusement celui-ci .Tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Non....J'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de me pencher sur la question à vrai dire...

Il commençait à se calmer lorsqu'il entendit parler ses collègues, il se retourna vers eux et les observant un instant il reprit un peu plus pied dans la réalité...il comprit de quoi il retournait.

-Où est Hisoka ?

Sa voix trop calme trahissait son angoisse qui commençait à croître en lui.


	3. chap 3

**TITRE**/ Vacances au bord de la mer 03

**AUTEUR **; le mouffon et kira-chan

**GENRE **: yaoi

**BASE** : yami no matsuei

**CRITIQUE** : 

VACANCES AU BORD DE LA MER 03 

Tsusuki commençait à se calmer lorsqu'il entendit parler ses collègues, il se retourna vers eux et les observant un instant il reprit un peu plus pied dans la réalité...il comprit de quoi il retournait.

-Où est Hisoka ?

Sa voix trop calme trahissait son angoisse qui commençait à croître en lui. Tatsumi et Watari se retournèrent pour lui faire face, les traits du Shinigami étaient tirés un d'un sérieux qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

-Bonne question....Dit Watari...On ne sait pas...

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas....sa voix se faisait menaçante.

-Ecoute Tsuzuki...Commença Tatsumi.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas !!!

-Ah, ça suffit maintenant avec tes caprices !

Il se tu...

-On ne sait pas où il est... Personne ne le sait...

-On s'est occupé de toi en priorité....

Il posa sa main sur le pied du lit, il avait du mal à rester debout...

-Je dois le retrouver... C'est de ma faute... Il faut que je le retrouve...

Il passa sa main sur son visage, il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Il chercha du regard ses vêtements et une fois trouvé il se dirigea vers la chaise où ils étaient disposés...

Il commença à se changer...

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici... Konoe a bien insisté la dessus... Tu as assez fait de bêtises comme ça....On retrouvera Hisoka..... Le problème étant de le retrouver avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive qu'il n'est pas un humain....

-Tatsumi ....C'est de ma faute si Hisoka n'est pas là....Il est donc de ma responsabilité que je le retrouve...

Il se retourna, son regard était déterminé malgré les larmes qu'il retenait....

Tatsumi et Watari se concertèrent, personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'Hisoka certes il était sur terre mais celui-ci n'était pas rentré et ne s 'était pas manifesté....

Il se tourna à nouveau et fini de s'habiller...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur les poulets...

-On l'a trouvé... On l'a retrouvé....

-Où est –il ???

Il vit volte-face pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

-Shinjuku, banlieue de Tokyo.

-Très bien ! Tsuzuki partit en trombe.

-Non, attends tu ne peux pas y aller.... Ce n'est pas notre secteur !

-C'est à cause de moi s'il en est là...Donc je vais l'en sortir.

Il passa les poulets et commença à arpenter les couloirs pour sortir.

-Attendez...Déclamèrent les poulets. Il y a un problème.

Il stoppa net en entendant le mot problème.

-Un problème ?....Quel problème....

Les deux poulets se concertèrent...

-So...

-Hisoka...

-Hisoka a perdu la mémoire...

-Quoi, comment est-ce possible ???

Un flash lui revint, il se retint juste à temps, Hisoka était tombé par la fenêtre, et vu la hauteur...

-On l'ignore...

-On ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé...

-Il va y avoir une enquête...

Il secoua vivement la tête. C'était de sa faute, son poing se crispa...

-C'est ... De ma faute....S'il est....Amnésique...

Il se mordit la lèvre, une fine ligne carmine fila de la commissure de ses lèvres...

-On ne sait pas le pourquoi du comment...Même avec cette chute, il n'aurait du avoir que quelques contusions et rien d'autre...

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur...

-Je le découvrirai....Je vous le promets...

Sur ces mots il partit à toute vitesse, il devait le retrouver coûte que coûte...

-Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki...Hurla Tatsumi...

Mais sa voix se perdit dans le raffut de la rue... Il avait filé...

-Quelle tête de mule ! Soupira celui-ci.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là ...

Shinjuku....

Il avait encore fait ce drôle de rêve... Il faisait ce rêve toute les nuits... Il courrait après un homme qui s'enfuyait devant lui... Telle une ombre ou un mort.... Il se réveillait alors en nage et le cœur battant comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose de vital...

Il ne comprenait pas, ses souvenirs ne voulaient pas lui revenir...

Il arpentait les rue de Shinjuku, montrant au passant une photo de son équipier, il n'obtint rien, il décida alors d'aller dans les hôpitaux, il les ferait un par un, il retournerait la ville entière mais il le trouverait, il se le jura.

La pluie commençait à tomber, mais il lui restait encore pas mal d'endroit à chercher, il continua, il devait bien se trouver quelque part...

-et si...

Il secoua violemment la tête à cette idée stupide, c'était peu probable et si malgré tout ses craintes étaient vérifiées, il le reprendrait et lui ferai enfin payer.

Dans une jolie maison dans le quartier chic...

-Alors mon ange aux cheveux d'or on est réveillé ?

L'interpellé se retourna légèrement afin de faire face à son interlocuteur...

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?...Mon pauvre Ange...

L'homme d'une allure très raffiné et élégante s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui...Il effleura doucement ses cheveux et avec étonnement de délicatesse l'embrassa sur les lèvres...

-Mon joli petit ange aux yeux d'émeraude...

L'adolescent leva les yeux....

-Il faut t'habiller mon cœur, nous allons avoir de la visite... Tu ne voudrais pas me fâcher ?

-Non...Souffla la voix fragile de l'enfant.

-C'est bien... Je t'ai sortit tes vêtements... Je tiens à ce que tu sois à ton avantage....

Et l'homme se pencha à nouveau et son œil mauvais le fixa...

-Petit ange...Ricana-t-il avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement....

La pluie avait cessée, la lune se montra timidement, il avait fait tous les hôpitaux et toujours rien... Où était il... ? L'angoisse montait en Tsuzuki, il avait peur... peur de ne plus le revoir, cela lui était impossible, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui, il était son soleil, sa joie de vivre...

Il soupira longuement, il commençait à fatiguer, il n'était pas complètement rétabli...mais il continua, il le devait... il lui avait promis de toujours le protéger quoi qu'il arrive et il tiendrai sa promesse...Il s'enfonçait dans la nuit pour retrouver la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux ; il leva son regard vers l'astre d'argent....

-Hisoka... où es tu...

Silencieusement, l'adolescent leva les yeux vers la lune, la nuit était tombée... Ce soir encore il devrait rendre service à son protecteur en échange de sa miséricorde à bien vouloir l'accueillir et s'occuper de lui... Il laissa échapper un soupire vaincu... De toute façon cet homme n'était qu'un rêve... Personne ne viendrait le chercher...... Il ne manquait à personne, il n'existait pour personne....

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelque seconde, histoire d'oublier ce qu'il allait faire... Il prit une profonde inspiration et en entendant son nom il entra enfin dans la pièce....

Son mentor était là, mais il n'était pas seul, mais contrairement aux autres soirs il n'y avait pas une mais, plusieurs personnes qui l'attendait....

Il ne pu retenir un geste de recul et de peur...

Exténué, il s'arrêta dans un restaurant, il commanda de quoi se restaurer et boire, il en profita pour montrer la photo de son compagnon. L'un des serveurs avait reconnu le jeune, le cœur de Tsuzuki allait exploser de joie ; mais il déchanta très vite, en échange de l'information, Tsuzuki devait lui faire passer un peu du bon temps. Il fini son repas et attendit patiemment qu'il termine son service, ce fut vers une heure du matin qu'il fut entraîner dans un bar gay.

Après quelques verres, le serveur se fit un peu plus entreprenant et déposa de petits baisers dans le cou du brun, il serra les dents... Il eut soudain une idée. Il se fit plus tendre et lui rendait la pareil, il déboutonna la chemise et commença à laisser aller sa main le long du torse offert, le rouquin poussa un soupir de plaisir... Tsuzuki savait qu'il était à point, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille et il lui susurra quelques mots. Le serveur acquiesça et prit la main de Tsuzuki pour l'entraîner en dehors du bar, il prirent quelques rues et arrivèrent devant un love hôtel.

Une fois dans la chambre, le shinigami ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea d'un pas félin vers l'homme qui c'était assis sur le lit et qui l'observait avec envie. Pas à pas et avec lenteur, il arriva à destination ; le brun leva lentement la main et la posa langoureusement sur son cou et se mit à serrer.

- Dis moi où il se trouve ... Ou je te jure que personne ne te reconnaîtra plus après que je me soit occuper de toi...

Son regard était dur, le temps pressait, il devait retrouver Hisoka avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

L'adolescent s'était laissé faire de toute façon tout lui était devenu égal... Depuis .... Peu importait il ferma les yeux alors que les mains qui courraient sur sa peau se firent plus pressante plus intime.... Passant sous ses vêtements, le dénudant, aux mains se joignaient des lèvres insidieuses et humiliantes qui léchaient sa peau ... Les mains descendirent plus bas sur ses hanches, dégrafant son bas et terminant de le déshabiller totalement...

Il se sentit allongé et les corps se pressèrent contre lui, immondes et souillants... Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir et se réfugia près de son rêve... Concentrant son esprit sur autre chose que ces corps qui avilissaient le sien....

Il courrait, le paysage défilait à vive allure, à ce que le serveur lui aurait dit, Hisoka était dans une petite maison close située dans le quartier chic de Shinjuku. Il bousculait les passants, le souffle court, il arrivait enfin en vue du fameux quartier, il chercha du regard l'enseigne. Il stoppa net, il était là, son Hisoka était là à souffrir mille supplices... il ouvrit la porte avec violence.

Hisoka !!!! où es tu !!! HISOKA !!!!

L'adolescent entendit à peine la voix qui criait son nom, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait quitté ce qui se passait dans la réalité pour se réfugier ailleurs, là ou rien ne se passait ainsi... Et puis qui pourrait l'appeler, il ne connaissait personne, il n'avait que son protecteur... Lui seul l'avait hébergé et nourrit alors il pouvait bien offrir son corps pour le payer en retour...

Il bouscula la personne qui se trouvait à la porte et ouvrit une à une les salles, le cherchant avec appréhension, il avait peur...Il ouvrit une autre porte et tomba sur cette scène, son sang se glaça, le temps sembla se figer...

-Hisoka !!!

Les poings serrés il avança vers les hommes et les éjecta le plus loin possible de son jeune coéquipier et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces... Il l'avait retrouvé...

L'adolescent ouvrit faiblement les yeux qui était cet homme ?... Que lui voulait-il ?.... Etait-ce un « ami » à qui il devait aussi offrir ses faveurs.... Il ne savait pas... Il tourna la tête vers son protecteur... Celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher...

Il repoussa l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras et alla rejoindre l'homme à la chevelure blanche qui l'attendait... A peine fut-il prés de lui qu'il l'embrassa fougueusement sans même prendre la peine de couvrir sa nudité....

-Retourne dans ta chambre....

Il tourna son regard lavande vers l'homme, il était empli de haine lorsqu'il le reconnu, il se releva et lui faisait face. Il allait enfin pouvoir tenir sa promesse et lui ferait souffrir au centuple ce qu'il avait fait à Hisoka.

-Muraki....

Sa voix était d'un calme inhabituel et menaçante, un léger sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres.

Hisoka ramassa ses vêtements éparses sur le sol et enfila le yukata sur son corps dénudé... Tiens il connaissait son mentor cela allait-il vouloir dire qu'il devrait finir la nuit avec cet homme ?....

Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce... Ma foi, il avait vécut pire que ça... Et finir la nuit avec cet homme ne serait sûrement la pire chose qu'il est faite.... Il avait l'air d'être nettement plus doux que bien des hommes avec qui il avait passé la nuit...

Et d'après ce que celui-ci lui avait laissé sous-entendre, il n'était pas regardant en matière d'homme... L'adolescent resserra son yukata autour de lui.... Il se dégoûtait.... Quel genre de garçon pouvait-il bien être avant ?... C'était horrible, il avait une furieuse envie de vomir...

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et alla directement dans la salle de bain....

Il fallait qu'il se lave qu'il ôte à tout prix l'odeur de ses hommes sur sa peau....

Tsuzuki s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme aux cheveux blanc et l'empoigna violement.

- Muraki... qu'as-tu fait à Hisoka...

Il serra un peu plus sur chaque mot qu'il prononçait, sa mâchoire se crispant lorsqu'il fini sa phrase.

Dans sa chambre l'adolescent se frottait la peau jusqu'au sang dans l'espoir d'ôter ce sentiment de saleté qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se regardait...

-Je ne lui ai absolument rien fait....

-Que lui as-tu fait ?

La rage bouillonnait dans ses veines...Ses yeux ne reflétaient que haine à l'égard de son vis à vis...

-...Rien...Absolument rien...Je l'ai trouvé errant dans les rues...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu l'emplois pour....

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends en lui désignant les hommes qu'il avait éjecté auparavant...

-Tu vas le payer très cher...

Il lui flanqua un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qu'il laissa venir...

-Voyons Tsuzuki, calmez-vous... ne me dites pas qu'il ne vous a jamais offerts ses faveurs en échanges de vos bons et loyaux services ?

Il essaya de lui en donner un autre...

-Tss.... Tsss... tsss... Voyons notre cher Hisoka est un être sensible, mais il n'est plus à un amant prés...

-Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire plus de mal, que vous lui en avez déjà fait...

Il sortit un juffu et entama une incantation...

-Je vous le déconseille mon cher... ; Je vous rappel qu'ici Hisoka est sans défense... ; Il serait incapable de protéger une souris...

Il stoppa net et se crispa... Il était coincé, ici il ne pouvait pas se battre comme à l'accoutumée...

-Muraki...Teme...

L'homme s'approcha avec souplesse.

-Mais si cela vous dit, je peux vous avoir une nuit avec lui.... C'est un délicieux amant...

Il tenta un nouveau coup...

-La ferme et rendez-moi Hisoka !!!

-Non, non, non, Il ne vous suivra pas, il m'est redevable...

-Vous profitez du fait qu'il soit amnésique...Vous êtes vraiment une ordure...

Il porta tout son poids vers l'avant et lui donna un coup d'épaule...

-Par la faute à qui ?...S'il est ainsi n'en êtes-vous pas responsable ?... Vous en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance et tout son amour ?

Il stoppa une nouvelle fois, c'était sa faute...

-C'est... pour cela ... que ....Je suis là.... je lui ai promis...

Ses forces l'abandonnaient au fur et à mesure que sa culpabilité montait...

-Je le ramènerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte...

-Que lui avez-vous dont promis... Promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas...

-C'est faux, je le protègerai de vous....

Il empoigna l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre.

-Allez donc le voir si vous pensez pouvoir le résonner...Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver sa chambre... C'est celle de la prostituée...

Il se mordit les lèvres à ces mots, puis repoussa Muraki et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hisoka.... Il frappa doucement, attendant, il tremblait, les mots du docteur lui revenaient sans cesse...

-Hisoka...

-Vous n'arriverez à rien, vous l'avez déjà abandonné... Les paroles de Muraki résonnaient.

C'était faux, il ne l'avait pas abandonné... Jamais il ne pourrait... Il l'aimait trop pour cela.... Il serra les poings attendant un réponse...

-Hisoka... Ouvre...C'est moi...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur l'adolescent à peine vêtu... Le reconnaissant immédiatement, ses yeux se voilèrent...

-Vous êtes l'ami du docteur ?... C'est lui qui vous envoie à moi ?...Entrez...

Et l'adolescent s'écarta pour le laisser entrer... Refermant la porte à clé derrière lui... Il laissa tomber le yukata sur le sol et éteignit la lumière avant de venir se coller à lui....

-Vous...Vous pouvez ... Faire de moi...Ce que vous voulez....

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle fragile et presque inaudible. L'attirant au plus prés de lui, il l'attira jusqu'au futon installé un peu plus loin...

Tsuzuki se crispa littéralement, son sang se glaça...Il se retourna et posa avec douceur ses mains sur les épaules de jeune homme et le fit reculer pour qu'il puisse le regarder...

-Hisoka ...Je suis venu ici pour te parler...

-C'est votre première fois ? Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez....Je serai très doux...

Il secoua la tête vivement...

-Je veux te parler...

-Je n'aimerai pas, ne pas vous satisfaire pleinement....Je ne vous plaît pas ?

-Hisoka...Reprends-toi....Je suis venu ici pour te ramener à la maison....

-Si je ne vous plais pas...Imaginez que je suis celui ou celle que vous aimez....Je ne vous décevrais pas....

Ses mains dégrafèrent lentement la soyeuse chemise et ses mains emportèrent celle-ci avec la veste qu'il portait au sol....

Puis s'agenouillant, il s'attaqua au pantalon de son futur amant d'une nuit...

Il attrapa les mains du jeune homme et le stoppa...

-Je vous en prie... Supplia-t-il...Laissez-moi faire....Si je ne vous satisfais pas, il me punira...Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez...Je vous en prie...

-Non.....Il ne te punira pas... ; Je l'en empêcherai...Alors écoute-moi....Je t'en prie Hisoka...

-Non...S'il vous plait...Si vous ne voulez pas de moi alors partez....Prenez-moi et faites ce que vous voulez de mon corps mais taisez-vous !

Son coeur saignait, voir Hisoka agir ainsi, par la faute de Muraki...Il en était malade.... Il s'agenouilla et prit le blond dans ses bras, la lumière se ralluma....

-Eteignez !...Je vous en prie, laissez cette lumière éteinte....Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit...

Il leva légèrement le visage de son équipier et plongea son regard dans le sien...

-Hisoka qu'a-t-il fait de toi...

Sa voix était brisé, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues...Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte....

-C'est de ma faute... pardon...

L'adolescent pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté...

-Je vous ai fait de la peine ?...Je vous demande pardon.... Ne pleurez pas....Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez...Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, ce n'est pas grave... Je peux comprendre cela... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal...

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

-Si tu es comme ça aujourd'hui... C'est de ma faute...Alors laisse-moi te sortir de là.... Je t'en prie...

-Me sortir de là ?...Mais pourquoi ?...Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce que je suis...

-Si... en parti...Tu es amnésique par ma faute... Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, tu es...

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Je suis... Je ...Je suis juste un prostitué...je ne suis rien...

-C'est faux....

-Je n'existe pour personne...Chut... Ecoute-moi...Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Mais Hisoka....

-Chut....Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi....Alors...Aime-moi....Aime-moi comme si j'étais quelqu'un qui mérite d'être aimé...Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien...

Il se mit à pleurer....

-S'il te plait... ;

-Mais je t'aime Hisoka...Je t'ai toujours aimé ... Et je t'aimerai toujours...

Il prit le blond aux yeux d'émeraude et le serra contre lui....

-Alors après je pourrais mourir...Je veux juste être vivant, juste une fois....Je veux êtes aimé comme si j'étais digne de l'être...Je ne veux pas être un objet immonde qui dégoûte ceux qui me touche....

-Mais tu l'es....

-Non, je ne le suis pas...Hurla-t-il.

-Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose.... Et tu comprendras...

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte....

Tsuzuki ramassa sa veste et la déposa avec tendresse sur les épaules du jeune adolescent et l'entraîna avec douceur le jeune homme vers la salle de bain.

-où m'emmenez vous ?

-Tsuzuki, veuillez, laissez mon ange aux cheveux d'or en paix..... Vous ne voyez pas que vous le terrorisé....Sourit Sadiquement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous me laissiez le résonner et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire... Vous ne lui ferez plus aucun mal maintenant... je l'ai promis à Hisoka et je tiendrai ma promesse...

La main du brun se resserra doucement sur celle du blond, il tourna le visage vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. L'adolescent aux étranges yeux verts le regarda un instant sans comprendre... Que voulait-il lui faire au juste et pourquoi dans la salle de bain ?

Ses pensées étaient difficilement cohérentes...

Il se tourna vers son mentor....Qui lui adressa l'un de ses étranges sourires...

-Tsuzuki... Votre comportement ne diffère pas du mien ... Vous agissez comme il vous semble sans tenir compte de cet enfant... D'ailleurs je vous rappel que ce n'est qu'un enfant et qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'âge d'être ce que vous attendez de lui....

-Contrairement à vous... je ne profite pas de lui...et encore moins de son amnésie...

Il regarda à nouveau son jeune ami.

-Hisoka... est ce que tu accepte de me faire confiance... pour une fois... laisse toi guider par ton cœur... je ne veux te forcer à rien... tu es libre...

Tsuzuki tendit sa main en attendant de voir ce que le blond déciderai...

Il était profondément perturbé... Que faire ?... Il avait une étrange sensation et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire....

-Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire si je vous suis ?

-Rien... rien que tu ne veuille...je ne veux pas te forcer... c'est à toi de choisir...et à personne d'autre...

Il avait peur... peur de perdre Hisoka... mais il devait avoir confiance en lui.

-Si je viens je pourrais faire ce que je veux ?

-Bien sure... tu es libre ... libre de choisir...

-Ah ?...

Il se tourna vers son protecteur ....

-Mais il va falloir m'acheter... Parce que je lui appartiens.

- C'est faux Hisoka... tu ne lui a jamais appartenu...regarde dans ma poche...

Le shinigami lui désigna la veste que l'adolescent portait, tandis que son regard d'une grande froideur se posa sur Muraki.

-Je suppose que vous ne lui avez rien dit sur son véritable passé...

Après une minute d'hésitation, l'adolescent plongea sa main dans la poche de la veste qu'il portait et en sortit deux photos....

L'une le représentait en compagnie de l'homme brun qui se tenait à ses côtés et une autre avec des gens qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir un jour rencontré...

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les deux poulets.

-Eux... ? Ce sont les frères Gushoshin, ils s'occupent de classer les dossiers...ils ont l'air étranges mais ils sont gentils... et là... c'est Tatsumi et enfin ici Watari...

-ah ?.... Et je les connais ?

Il regarda longuement les deux photos qui ne lui rappelaient pourtant rien... Mais étrangement il avait l'air d'être heureux avec eux... Mais quel drôle d'endroit, celui où elles avaient été prises...

-Où ont-elles été prises ? Je ne connais pas d'endroit pareil sur ici....

-La photo à été prise dans l'Enma cho... c'est... assez loin...et c'est pour cette raison que si tu veux m'accompagner dans la salle de bain je pourrais te montrer autre chose...qu'il est important que tu saches...

-Quelque chose que je dois savoir mais...

-Il suffit Tsuzuki vous nous avez assez fait perdre notre temps et vous n'avez rien à m'offrir qui pourrait remplacer ce cher Hisoka... A moins que vous ne m'offriez vos faveurs en retour.... Alors peut-être accepterais-je de le laisser partir avec vous...

Entre temps il s'était rapproché et avait écarté le jeune blond de Tsuzuki et le maintenait contre lui.... D'une main insidieuse il fit tomber la veste qui le recouvrait et se mit à explorer la peau velouté, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'au partie les plus intime de l'adolescent qui tétanisé et soumit ne se rebellait pas....

-Muraki... arrêtez...laissez le tranquille...

Il devait réussir à sortir Hisoka de cet enfer...mais comment... utiliser ses pouvoir et risquer de le blesser... il ne pouvait pas...il réfléchit ainsi de longue seconde qui lui paraissait insupportable... Il soupira résigner.

-J'accepte... alors laissez le s'en aller...

-Vraiment ?.... Vous acceptez ma proposition ?.... Que voilà quelque chose d'amusant...

Muraki relâcha sa précédente proie et s'approcha de son futur nouveau jouet... Se collant à lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ange aux cheveux d'or....

Celui-ci était pétrifié...

Cet homme allait se vendre pour lui rendre sa liberté... Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille... Comment pouvait-on de son plein gré donner son corps à quelqu'un que l'on détestait.... Il ne l'acceptait pas.... Il ne pouvait admettre cela... Surtout pour lui... Il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un s'humilie de la sorte...

-Je ne veux pas....Je ne veux pas partir... Déclara Hisoka en baissant les yeux... Je ne veux pas partir avec vous... Je ...Préfère rester ici... Je vous demande de bien vouloir vous en aller...

-Hisoka...je te l'ai promis... même si tu ne t'en souviens pas... je t'ai promis de toujours de protéger... quoi qu'il puisse arriver...

Il sourit tendrement au blond aux yeux d'émeraude.

-Je...je ne veux pas te laisser entre ses mains... il va encore te torturer...

-Il ne me torture pas... C'est toi...Toi et toi seul qui me fait du mal... Je veux que tu t'en ailles..... Que tu t'en ailles et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais....

Son sang se glaça à ces mots, son cœur hurlait au fond de sa poitrine, tout s'écroulait autours de lui... ses jambes cédèrent il se trouva à genoux, on aurait dit une poupée sans vie...  
-Hi...so...ka...

L'adolescent se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de sortir de la chambre.... Il ne pouvait pas rester.... Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à fuir ... À fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme au regard envoûtant et à la dévotion si grande envers lui... il ne le supportait pas.... Il ne pourrait jamais supporter que quelqu'un touche à cet être si pur et si aimant ....

Il fuit rasant les murs des couloirs jusqu'au jardinet se recroquevilla au pieds d'un arbre centenaire...

-Je ne mérite pas cet amour que tu sembles me porter... Va-t-en et donne cet amour à quelqu'un qui en sera digne... Et pas à un être déchu et souillé comme moi....

Les grands yeux d'émeraudes laissèrent couler des larmes scintillantes comme des diamants et Hisoka tenta d'effacer à nouveau de sa mémoire la trop grande douceur des améthystes qui avaient une fois de plus ravies son cœur...

Dans la chambre Tsuzuki resta au sol, des larmes commençaient à ruisseler le long de son fin visage. Il devait le faire... même si par la suite il perdait Hisoka, il le sortirai de ses griffes. Ses poing se serrèrent, il releva la tête vers le docteur diabolique...il était déterminé ; il inspira profondément.

-Est-ce que le marché reste valable... ?

-Pourquoi pas.... Ma jolie poupée semblant être allez faire je ne sais quoi... Nous avons tout notre temps... Il ne reviendra pas ce soir... Ceci dit ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il me quitte parce que vous aurez passé la nuit ici avec moi..... Et puis il ne supportera plus que vous le touchiez vous qui vous serrez donné en échange de lui.... Ce n'est pas très glorieux... Vous préférez coucher avec moi plutôt que de répondre à son désir de passer une nuit d'amour avec vous... Avouez qu'il y a de quoi se sentir humilié...

Il était le diable en personne, il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme...comment un monstre pareil pouvait exister...Il se leva digne et foudroya le docteur du regard, il paiera...Il bouscula sans ménagement Muraki et se dirigea vers la porte où Hisoka était parti plus tôt...

-Laissez moi au moins lui faire mes...

Ce mots refusait de sortir de ses lèvres, il en avait des haut le cœur...

Il ramassa sa chemise et sa veste puis sortit de la chambre et commençait à chercher Hisoka, il déambula dans les couloirs et arriva dans le magnifique jardin. Il s'arrêta, il y avait une forme près de l'arbre, il la reconnu immédiatement ; il avança lentement vers lui...

Le bruit des pas et l'aura de la personne qui s 'avançait le tirèrent de son pseudo sommeil... Qui venait ici ?...A cet heure... Personne ne venait jamais le chercher lorsqu'il venait se terrer dans ce jardin... Même le docteur se contentait de l'appeler pour le faire revenir...

Il se redressa sa peau blanche brillait sous la lune qui l'éclairait faiblement...

Il ne portait rien....

Seul la lumière habillait son corps...

Et reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face il sursauta et voulu s'enfuir.... Lui cacher ses larmes qui marbraient ses joues... Et cacher cette douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles et qu'il ne supportait plus...

Avec douceur le brun aux yeux lavande le retint, ses propres yeux rougie et le long de ses joues quelques larmes serpentaient, son regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir. Sa chemise n'était pas fermée et laissai apparaître son torse fin et pâle...Il devait lui dire adieu... son cœur lui montait au bord des lèvres rien qu'a cette idée... Hisoka ne voulait pas de lui... était ce vrai... ?

-Ne t'enfuis pas...je t'en prie...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, une supplique.

Caché derrière son arbre il ne pouvait lui répondre... Sa voix ne supporterait pas qu'il prononce un mot de plus... Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose sentir ses bras autour de lui et se blottir contre lui... Ne plus pensez à rien tout oublier de cet horrible cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir....

-Tu lui as donné ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda le blond la voix brisé.

-Non... je ne veux pas aller contre ta volonté...mais... j'aimerai te pose une question... et j'aimerai que tu soit franc...

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil...

-Souhaite tu réellement que je m'en aille et sera tu vraiment heureux...?

-Non....Souffla-t-il. Comment pourrais-je être heureux loin de toi...

La réponse du jeune adolescent lui ôta un poids, il s'approcha doucement de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-viens avec moi...je t'en pris ... Rentrons chez nous...

L'adolescent se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme, des larmes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, ruisselaient sur son visage...Son cœur semblait hurler dans sa poitrine.

Le brun aux yeux d'améthyste le berça doucement, il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'or...

-Hisoka...je... t'ai toujours aimé...et t'aimerai toujours...

Comme pour sceller ses paroles, il pris doucement le menton de son équipier et apposa ses lèvres aux siennes

L'adolescent se plaqua souplement contre lui...Et noua fébrilement ses bras autour de son cou, pour approfondir leur étreinte...

Les lèvres du blond étaient si douces, si fraîche, elles éveillaient en lui de douces sensations, son coeur se gonflait de bien être...

Il passa doucement sa langue sur ces lèvres tentatrice pour en demander l'accès et approfondir leur baisers...ses doigts vinrent effleurer la peau fine du blond...

Hisoka gémit doucement sous le contact de cette langue qu'il avait le sentiment de goûter pour la première fois...

Profitant de cette ouverture, Tsuzuki vint caresser la langue de son compagnon de la sienne... S'attirant un frémissement de la part de son compagnon qui l'attira un peu plus prés lui offrant l'occasion d'aller plus loin...

Ses doigts dessinaient de complexes arabesques, ses lèvres quittèrent celle de son compagnon et vinrent déposer une série de petits baisers enflammés le long de son cou...

Rejetant la tête en arrière le blond laissa son compagnon dirigé les opérations lorsque dans un sursaut de volonté, il murmura...

-Pas...Ici...

Le brun releva la tête et acquiesça, il prit alors avec douceur son jeune compagnon et le porta...

Très lentement ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel et disparurent pour se retrouver dans l'Enma cho... les cerisiers éternellement en fleur formaient un douce pluies de pétales... en quelques instant Tsuzuki ouvrit la porte de son appartement et déposa son tendre compagnon...

Un peu stupéfait l'adolescent regarda autour de lui... Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé... .. Il leva les yeux vers Tsuzuki...

-On est où ?

Ce dernier lui sourit avec douceur...

-chez moi...

-Ah? Et chez vous on y vient en volant?

-En quelque sorte...

Il se mit à rire légèrement nerveux...puis le serra à nouveau dans ses bras...il avait peur...peur qu'il disparaisse et cette fois ci il ne le supporterai pas...

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu as oublier... mais tu t'en souviendras... j'en suis certain...

-Je m'en souviendrais.... ? Crois-tu que cela me reviendra ?

-Oui... tout est une question de temps... tu verra...

Il déposa avec une grande tendresse un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent.

Il posa ses doigts sur son front...Après leur étreinte passionné ce baiser semblait presque étrange... Et un peu déplacé... Cependant il se surprit à frissonner, s'il devait en rester là pour ce soir, il aimerait bien se vêtir de quelque chose...

Il regarda Tsusuki...

-Je pourrais avoir des vêtements ?

Tsuzuki observa un instant son équipier et il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours nu, une violente rougeur vint colorer sa peau pâle...

-euh oui... oui... bien sûr...

Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens et réussi à trouver un yukata pour le beau blond il lui tendit.

- Ah oui !!! Et si tu veux prendre une douche...la salle de bain est par là...

Il lui désigna une porte.

L'adolescent s'y rendit ... Il glissa son corps dénudé sous le jet brûlant de la douche... Il aurait tellement voulu ôter ce sentiment de saleté qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même...

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il frottait sa peau à la faire saigner... Il voulait à toute force enlever cette souillure qui lui collait à la peau.... S'il voulait pouvoir être aimé il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ça...

De son côté, Tsuzuki inspira profondément puis d'un air décidé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine...Un bon repas devrait faire du bien à Hisoka... après tous ces évènement, il devait mourir de faim...Au bout de quelques minutes une bonne odeur de nourriture commençait à flotter dans l'air... Il souriait bêtement, mais il était heureux... heureux de retrouver son tendre équipier...

L'adolescent ne sut combien de temps il était resté sous la douche ... Il se sentait si fatigué... Il se roula en boule sous le jet continu et ne tarda pas à s'endormir....

Cela faisait un moment, il commençait à se faire du soucis... il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte, voyant l'adolescent aux yeux enchanteurs ainsi, il arrêta l'eau et prit le corps endormi avec délicatesse et le déposa dans son lit, il couvrit le corps fin d'un drap et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son ange.

La nuit se termina ainsi...

Au première lueur de l'aube il ouvrit ses yeux clairs sur un environnement inconnu... Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler où il était... Il se redressa et laissa son regard errer autour de lui...

Non loin de lui sur une chaise Tsuzuki c'était assoupi, ses traits étaient paisibles, les rayons du soleil naissant, venait caresser de leurs douces chaleur le visage du shinigami ses lèvres entrouvertes ...Sa chemise toujours ouverte sur un torse fin, et musclé, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Il se sentit rougir violemment... Il hésita un instant et finalement se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'approcha sans faire de bruit... Serrant le drap autour de son corps dénudé.....Puis tout doucement comme s'il craignait qu'il se réveille, il se pencha sur lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres...

-Merci... de m'aimer autant...

Ce contacte doux le tira doucement des bras de Morphée, et instinctivement attrapa le blond et le serra doucement, un sourire béat sur ces lèvres...

-bonjour...

Il m'a attrapé conter lui et comme une nouille je me retrouve sur ses genoux... Je me sens tout petit et j'ai l'impression d 'être un enfant... Et cela ne me plait pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime comme un enfant...

Je veux qu'il m'aime comme un ... Comme un quoi au juste... Je ne veux pas d'une relation platonique ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aspire.... Je veux le sentir contre moi ... Qu'il me touche, qu'il ôte de ma peau le souvenir des autres hommes qui m'ont touché avant...

Mais je ne peux pas lui demander ça...

Tsuzuki senti le corps de son équipier se contracter, il resserra son étreinte... puis doucement il pris possession des lèvres du jeune homme qu'il aimait tant, son bras vint caresser sa nuque afin d'accentuer leur baiser. Il voulait plus... toujours plus... mais il ne voulait pas brusquer l'adolescent aux cheveux d'or...

Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, lâchant le drap qui s'interposait mesquinement entre eux... Il laissa ses mains se glisser sous la chemise ouverte et laissa échapper un soupire...

Le brun frémit sous les mains d'Hisoka, elles étaient chaudes et éveillaient en lui toutes sortes de sensations... l'une de ses mains s'insinua dans sa chevelure tandis que l'autre venait rendre chacune des attentions de l'adolescent... un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres...

Il se sépara doucement du brun et entraîna celui-ci jusqu'au lit...

Tsuzuki se laissa guider, ses yeux emplis d'amour et de désir...Il reprit ensuite possessions de ces lèvres tentatrices et commença à embrasser le cou de son futur amant, entre chacun d'eux sa voix suave et sensuelle raisonnait...

-Je t'aime...

Ses mains reprirent leurs douces tortures...explorant chaque centimètres de la peau fine et douce...

Se cambrant en arrière l'adolescent se soumit aux douces tortures perpétré par son compagnon... Ses mains qui s'égaraient sur sa peau le faisaient trembler et frémir... Il en voulait plus son corps lui faisait mal tellement son ressentit s'averra plus fort que ce que son empathie lui permettait de contrôler....

Ses lèvres partirent elles aussi à la conquête de ce corps offert et tant désiré, déposant de long sillons brûlants... il s'empara d'un petit grain de chaire que ses mains avaient dressées auparavant ...ses main continuaient leur exploration et descendaient lentement...

Il se cambra sous l'étrange caresse, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant... les hommes qui venaient le voir n'attendaient qu'une chose de lui.... Qu'il s'offre, aucun d'eux ne se souciait réellement de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait....

Mais là maintenant, ses sens étaient en ébullitions et son coeur sur le point d'exploser... Inconsciemment il s'offrait complètement à son partenaire....

Ses lèvres suivirent avec sensualités ses mains et arrivèrent au membre gonflé de plaisir de l'adolescent, il le prit en entier et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient... ses doigts effleurèrent les cuisses puis remontèrent avec douceur et volupté le long de son torse...

Hisoka se cambra sous la brusque monté de chaleur qui s'était emparé de lui....

-Non, arrête....Souffla-t-il en gémissant. J'ai chaud...partout... Tsuzuki.... Mon corps me brûle...

Au fur et à mesure que les caresses s'étaient faites plus intimes, il avait sentit son corps suivre les mouvements du brun...Quoi qu'il lui demanderait, il savait qu'il lui obéirait aveuglément...

La chaleur qui se répandait en lui, englobait tous ses sens...

-Viens...Je n'en peux plus.... Finit-il par souffler à bout de souffle et de désir...

Le brun accéda à la demande de son tendre amant et vint se placer entre ses cuisses, il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres et s'introduisit lentement, avec la plus grande douceur en lui...il attendit un peu le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence...

Il se cambra sous la douce intrusion... Il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment... Il avait la sensation que cela faisait une éternité qu'il attendait de ne faire qu'un avec lui... Il se sentit envahie d'une douce plénitude...

La douceur de ce corps contre le sien lui apportait une sensation de bien-être comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors....

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porté par les mouvements de son partenaires en lui....

Il commença alors à se muer langoureusement, déposant une multitude de baisers plus enflammé les uns que les autres... Il avait depuis si longtemps rêvé de sentir le corps fin et chaud de son partenaire, pouvoir lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard... lui faire découvrir les sommet du plaisir...Au fur et à mesure il intensifia son mouvement, l'une de ses main se perdant dans la chevelure blonde et l'autre venait caresser les cuisses de son amant...

Le blond se cambra sous la force de son amant et l'invita à poursuivre plus intensément en bougeant au même rythme que lui... Il sentit monté en lui une vague puissante de plaisir et put retenir le cri de pure jouissance qui s'échappa de ses lèvres...

Il le voulait encore, plus fort il avait le sentiment qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de corps qui lui procurait tant de plaisirs...

Sentant son propre désir et celui de son amant, le brun intensifia ses coups de reins... il prit le membre de ce dernier et commença au même rythme que leurs corps enlacés un langoureux va vient. Ses lèvres vinrent se souder aux siennes... Il le voulait... encore et toujours plus... il était insatiable... Il exaucerait tous les désirs d'Hisoka s'il le lui demandait....

Il se sentit arrivé au point de non retour et s'accrocha aux épaules du brun en gémissant son nom contre sa bouche... Il était à bout cette fois...

Dans un ultime coup de rein, le brun gémit à son tour serrant le corps fin contre lui ... il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil chose auparavant... il se sentait complet auprès de lui... il laissa le temps à son tendre équipier de reprendre son souffle et se sépara... il s'allongea près de lui et le reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement...

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui du brun en rougissant... C'était leur première fois et tout ce que Tsusuki n'avait pas dit ,il l'avait ressentit de par son empathie...

Il était comblé, comme il ne l'avait jamais été.. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait enfin ce que le mot aimer voulait dire...


End file.
